teen_supermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Kent
"Time to go save the world." - Clark during Doomsday's attack. Clark Kent, also known as Superboy and Kal-El, is a young Kryptonian from Smallville, Kansas. Biography Coming to Smallville One night, as Jonathan and Martha Kent are asleep, a pod fell into their cornfield. When they discovered it they also discovered Clark inside as a baby. They adopt him as their son. Discovering his specialties As he got older, Clark began to discover that he possesses abilities. One day at school, when he was eight, some bullies began picking on him. One tried to punch him but broke his wrist off his face. They then ran away, calling him a freak. This hurt Clark and he went home later that day to tell Jonathan about it. Jonathan, not wanting to reveal the truth to him, simply told him he was "special." He later took Clark out for ice cream. High School Later on in live, Clark would begin to attend high school. He became friends with local nerd Jimmy Olsen. He also met Lois Lane, a popular girl who ran the school newspaper. One night while at a party, Clark gets drunk and finally asks Lois out. Lois, charmed by him, says that she'll think about it. This causes Clark to fly. He flies all the way back to Kent Farm and eventually crash lands in their field. He stumbles upon the pod that brought him to Earth and touches it. His touch causes a holographic Jor-El to appear before him and tell him that he is Kryptonian. While initially furious that Jonathan and Martha kept this from him, they assure him that they did it because they didn't want to put that on his shoulders. While investigating the pod more, he discovered a blue suit with the symbol of the house of El on it. Putting it on, Clark took up the name "Superboy" and became Smallville's protector. Meeting Personality Clark has always been a sweet and shy guy. He never got into fights at high school and never tried to make enemies. This caused many people to call him "a goodie two shoes boy scout." As Superboy, he feels a deep sense of justice and what is right and wrong. Powers and Abilities As a Kryptonian, Clark has a number of abilities: * Solar Battery - This ability is the core of all Clark's abilities. His body basically acts as a sort of organic battery, absorbing the rays of the sun to get power. If the sun is covered for a long period of time, Clark's powers begin to dwindle. * Super Strength - Clark's main ability is his super strength. His strength exceeds that of humans and other meta humans. He can pick up cars and other heavy objects with ease. * Super Speed - Another special ability of Clark's is his ability to move at superhuman speeds. Whenever he runs, he appears a blur. * Accelerated Perception - While moving in super speed, everything around Clark appears to freeze. * Invulnerability - Clark's skin, when powered by the yellow sun, is incredibly thick and hard to penetrate. Bullets and sharp weapons shatter against his skin. * X-Ray Vision - Clark can alter his optic vision and see through solid things like walls or people. * Super Stamina - Clark can run and exercise for hours without getting tired. * Heat Vision - Clark can shoot red lasers from his eyes. These lasers are extremely hot and can slice through anything. * Super Hearing - Clark can hear anything and anyone from miles away around the world. * Flight - A very special ability, Clark can levitate into the air and take flight. He can fly at supersonic speeds. * Arctic Breath - Clark can lower the temperature of his breath and blow out strong gusts of cold wind. These winds can freeze things in place. Trivia * He is played by actor Nick Robinson. * He is in a relationship with Lois Lane. * He is based on the DC Comics character Superman.